Swallowing Tears in The Rain
by ClawbreezeTheCat
Summary: She loves him. He loves her. A death could ruin it all. ONE-SHOT.


ThunderClan.

RiverClan.

Rainwhisker.

Swallowtail.

_Me._

I could only watch helplessly as badgers overcame ThunderClan.

My eyes flashed open.

It was only just a dream.

But it really happened.

I ran out of the warriors den, Mistyfoot stirring besides me. I didn't care. I needed to see my poor Rainwhisker…

I leaped into the shore, the cold water lapping at my neck. I swam strongly, in the water, next to the WindClan shore, my paws barely skimming the ground. Rainwhisker was there, waiting on the shore, lightning streaking in the rain filled sky.

After crossing the stream, I flew out of the water, as if on wings. He took a step forward, his gray fur black and wet with rain water. My brown fur was streaming out behind me as I sprinted towards him. His bright blue eyes gleamed as he caught sight of me. He ran off to me, and we crashed in a mix of gray and brown fur.

"Swallowtail," Rainwhisker breathed as he stood up.

I choked it out. "I had a dream. You died in the badgers."

"Shh…" He pressed his nose into my shoulder. "It was only just a dream…"

I pulled back. "Was it, really?"

Rainwhisker just stood there, his blue eyes glinting. The rain made his form seem so thin. "Everyone will die one day. But we go to Silverpelt, and we meet our loved ones." He licked the top of my head.

"I will always love you, Swallowtail. We may be in different clans, but together we are one." He touched my shoulder with his tail tip, turned around, and was gone.

I couldn't bear to just stand there. I jumped back into the water and began to paddle home.

Right then, I heard a crack and a screech in the night. I jumped out of the water and raced home.

_"Rainwhisker is dead."_

_My Rainwhisker!_ We trudged away from the Gathering. My head was spinning. How can I live? A falling branch? That's all it takes for him to die? But he was the strongest cat I knew!

That's when it clicked. That scream and the crack. I could have investigated. I could have saved him! How can I live when I'm living a lie? I loved a ThunderClan warrior.

And I will always love him.

I'm dying. And I know it. The world is slowly going white. As I lie in the medicine cat den, the wound on my neck pulses red.

I know I shouldn't have wandered across the border into ShadowClan. Toadfoot did this to me, I know it. I acted like a deranged cat for no reason.

Mothwing looks on with amber eyes, filled with dread. She knows I won't make it, as I wheeze for breath.

Willowshine looks on beside her, her green eyes full of fear and terror. "Is she going to die?" she whispers. Mothwing nods slightly.

"There's nothing we can do."

Willowshine's beautiful gray fur billows in the breeze. I wish I had such beautiful fur like that. But Rainwhisker loved how plump I was. He loved my creamy brown fur…

Rainwhisker! I hits me as the branch had hit him. His words echo through my head.

_Everyone will die one day. But we go to Silverpelt, and we meet our loved ones._

The world is beginning to fade.

"Rainwhisker," I murmur. "I'm ready,"

"No!" Willowshine turns her head away. "I can't watch her die." She starts to walk out, but Mothwing stops her.

"Willowshine, every good medicine cat must learn that what's done is done. Let us ease her on her journey."

Suddenly the pain is explosive. I can't move, paralyzed, as suddenly it hits me.

I'm gonna die.

Then a fuzzy form appears beside Mothwing. It's a handsome gray tom with eyes the color of the lake.

I stand up. The pain is gone. My mind is clear.

"Rainwhisker!"

Next to Rainwhisker, Mothwing bows her head, and Willowshine takes a step forward, nudging something underneath me with a paw.

I look down. _I'm standing over my own body. _

"I'm dead, aren't I?"

Rainwhisker steps forward. Meanwhile, Willowshine drags my dead body away, outside. Mothwing follows.

Finally, Rainwhisker speaks. "You probably never wanted to die."

We walk RiverClan camp is gone. Instead, we're standing by a lush, green forest.

Rainwhisker looks deep into my green eyes. "We'll be together,"

I touched his nose with mine. "forever."

We walk off into the stars.


End file.
